n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloud Styles
Large Sword Style- Wicked Strength Strong, Slicing, Steel Plot line~ A new era is coming upon the people of the new world, larger and stronger things are being built that can be used for stronger purposes. But one person arose from the ashes of the old world. Carrying a large and heavy weapon, this was a giant, the man was at least 8 feet tall, his sword almost as tall and as heavy as he was. The man could swing the sword down with such strength, it would case ripples in the earth surface creating earthquakes and large gaps in the earth. But this man, had no charka. So all he had was brute strength and nothing more This man lived to be 200 hundred, but before he passed away, he gave his strength and skill to his children. His children learned the ways of how to control the large swords, but this children added another part to it. They added charka control to their blades. Giving them as large of powers as their father, but on certain swings, they were able to move it quite fast. The large weight of the blades helps learn new moves and stronger styles. Soon moving and handling the blade was as easy as it was for their farther. Soon the children taught their kids. and their kids until now. Where the ninjas of the new world will be taught it. ---------- Briefing~ You have a large heavy sword, along the way to becoming a master of this style. To gain up a level, you must first speak with the head master of the style. Then once he has approved it, 30 posts of heaving weight lifting, each time getting more and more and more, heaver. Different stages, have different ways of getting there. Note: No matter what stage you are, the blade is a blade. Its gonna be sharp. ---------- Stages~ Stage 1~ No Rank Requirement At stage one, you are a new wielder of the blade, meaning it is quite heavy for you. The sword is always strapped to your back almost pulling you down. But you are able to swing the sword with some strength. When you swing the sword, it will hit the ground casing it to crack a little at least 6 inch radius. Swinging is rather slow, but still powerful. Powers- Nothing much right now, Your a novice. You have the strength to wield the blade but only thanks to the training you got before you even got to this stage. Somebody blocking the sword, doesn't have any affect. Training.- To get to this stage, you have to first lift heavy weights, at least half your body weight. For the sword weights as much as you if not more. The lifting the weights, must go on for 30 posts. You may use free hand weights, bench press. others if you like. ---------- Stage 2~ Genin At stage two you have gotten stronger with the sword, you no longer fumble when you swing it. When it connects with the floor. the strength of the swing is much stronger now. Only because of the training that was given to you. The strength of the swing is doubled now, it is able to create a crater on the floor with a radius of 2 ft. Swing is a bit faster, but still bulky and can't be moved fast. Powers~ You are stronger thanks to the training you have done in this stage. When somebody goes up against the sword blocking it, they get pushed back a little. The strength of the sword swing is quite powerful. Training~ This training involves going underneath a waterfall, with weights. You have to do push ups, sit ups, shadow punching in place. The water full gives a lot of force and forms tight muscles and gives for a great tone structure. Lifting weights gives you more strength to handle their swords. (30 posts) ---------- Stage 3~ Genin At stage three power is a lot stronger, Swings are faster as much as they are strong. The swing when it hits the ground is a strong instead of a 2 ft radius, the swing is now around 4ft radius, causing vibrations through the ground. Almost making the earth shake, not really, but gives the image of that. The way you swing is faster now, because of the training. Being handle to handle the sword more. (Highest level you can get as a genin) Powers~ At this stage, no powers are given. But thanks to the training you are much stronger now, When somebody tries to block your sword swing. They will be pushed back at least 3 feet, if not crushed underneath the blow. Training~ In this training method, you double the weight you did before, its your body mass now if not more. This can be done with free weights, bench press. Weights going onto your arms as he practice swinging. Soon a swing becomes as easy as breathing. (30 posts) ---------- Stage 4~ Chunin At stage Four, your power with strength is quite powerful, at a swing of a sword you can cut down a tree with one strong blow. It cuts it like a knife throw jello If the sword would hit the ground, it would cause the blade to create a crater at least 8 ft radius, causing once again vibrations, almost like an earth quake. The blade has a firmer grip too, giving for handling better, making using the sword faster and able to block. (Chunnin) Powers~ The new handle gives some powers finally to the sword, as charka gets put into the handle it allows for the kanji to glow. Then able to create a lightning jutsu. The lightning justu is C-ranked, As you swing your blade, it creates static that can send out a lightning bolt from the sword. Being underneath the sword when being throw down against another ninja blocking would be sent back 6 ft. Training~ Nothing much in this one, just swing harder and faster then before. Weights up to to more then how much you way. Swings will be strong, try cutting down trees and trying to hit down against something strong if not just swinging. (30 posts) ---------- Stage 5~ Jonin At stage Five, your power with strength is quite strong, at a swing of a sword you can cut down a tree with one strong blow again. It cuts it like a knife throw jello If the sword would hit the ground, it would cause the blade to create a crater at least 12 ft radius, causing once again vibrations, almost like an earth quake. (Jounin, Unless master) Powers~ The swing is stronger once again, the powers are even newer. When you strike down your sword against somebody that is blocking, they get pushed back for a while, if not getting crashed against a tree, 9 ft. The last jutsu is allowed in this stage too but now you have another one. When you stab the ground when your charka is being used into it. Lightning moves through the ground for the 12 ft to 16 ft radius around you. Training~ Training is almost done, you have this training and one more training until your master. To get to this level you must put on one more weights. Even more then that last time, this time, you got the weight of your sword you are using. (30 posts) ---------- Stage 6, Final Master Stage~ Sanin This is the last and final stage of being a master, after this last training you have become one of the masters. When you swing down your sword your smash creates a large crater around you for 20 ft. The ground shakes and almost cuts the earth in half, (around you) You can swing at full speed now thanks to the training you have done. You can move the sword almost as if it was a normal sword. (Highest level you can get to.) Powers~ You are still allowed to do the jutsu from behind, but now you have one last one. This one is a B ranked move. You swing your sword around and throw the tip of the blade to the air. A lightning bolt shoots out into the sky and then creates a storm cloud that sends down 9 lightning bolts towards your target. Training~ This is the final training, no more weights, just stand underneath a waterfall swinging your sword around in quick slashes. As you do this remember you need to clean your sword after you are done so it doesn't rust out. (!5 normal posts, then 15 more in storm for the jutsu.) ---------- ~Jutsu Note: Justu used in a lower stage can still be used in an upper stage. Stage Four~ Lightning blot -D-ranked. As you swing your blade, it creates static that can send out a lightning bolt from the sword. The lightning is aimed at your opponent, Do not use unless you are trying to kill your target. Stage Five~ Lightning Strike-C-ranked When you stab the ground when your charka is being used into it. Lightning moves through the ground for the 12 ft to 16 ft radius around you. Stage Six Lightning Cloud -B-ranked You swing your sword around and throw the tip of the blade to the air. A lightning bolt shoots out into the sky and then creates a storm cloud that sends down 9 lightning bolts towards your target.